United Nations Space Command Special Operations Command (Ajax 013)
The UNSC SOCOM is the newest branch of the UNSCDF. Built up in the late seventies, it was originally created by Admiral Charles C. Garrom, head of ONI from 2564 to 2585 to ease up the workload on ONI Section III and ease their budget constraints. UNSC Special Operations Command administrate UNSC Marine, Navy and Air Force special forces, including their training, deployment, equipment and tactics. Branches UNSC Marine Special Operations Command MARSOC concerns the deployment, training and analysis of Marine Spec Ops units, who are drafted from the Marine Corps. These also form the bulk of the UNSC's rapid reaction counter insurgency, counter terrorist, counter revolution and unconventional warfare abilities. Units *First Echelon **Special Tactics and Operations: The STO Are a modern all round special force, doing whatever is required. They specialize in deep penetration raids, battlespace reconnaissance and preparation, sabotage, assassination and counter terrorism. ***1st Special Operations Division **Special Reconnaissance Service: The SRS, also known as Night Runners are, as a force, singularly devoted to battlefield recon, both in military garb and plain clothes, acting as the behind the lines eyes and ears of the UNSC **117th Special Operations Regiment: The 117th SO Regiment is the official name for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Though technically in the jurisdiction of the Navy, logistically they are part of the Marines and they fall under the command of SOCOM, they are often moved to the command of ONI or even HIGHCOM. *Second Echelon **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: The ODSTs of the Great War were originally going to be relegated to specialist deployment troopers, but after much arguing amongst UNSCDF brass, it was decided that they would remain relatively untouched through the transition. They now have their own separate echelon of SOCOM. ODSTs utilize HOPE pods to deploy deep behind enemy lines and conduct deep recon, quick raids, and rapid battlespace preparation in normal combat; in non-conventional warfare they are frequently used to augment counter-terror units such as the STO, as they can be deployed with speed and relative silence to anywhere on a planet's surface. In short, the ODSTs are the UNSC's "jack-of-all-trades" Special Forces branch. ***VII Orbital Shock Corps ****105th ODST Division ****127th ODST Division ****131st ODST Division *Third Echelon **92nd Special Combat Activities Division: The 92nd SCA Division, also known as Marine Raiders, are elite shock troopers who penetrate deep into enemy territory and preform large scale raids against their positions, or operate as elite shock troopers to bolster frontline forces or attack strong points protected by enemy forces. Raiders have a reputation of being hard chargers and extremely capable marines. **Force Reconnaissance: The Force Recon Task Force, are MARSOC's primary rapid reaction force who act as first reconnaissance forces, elite light infantry and prepare the battle space for arrival of Marine Forces. This includes active combat engagement, sabotage, reconnaissance and 'mayhem'. They will also be rapidly deployed in force to meet enemy forces head on before other forces can respond and rapidly deploy to plug up or make manipulate gaps in friendly or enemy lines. ***XXI Force Reconnaissance Division ***57th Force Recon Division ***81st Force Recon Division ***109th Force Recon Division ***111th Force Recon Division **Special Circumstances Aerial Reconnaissance, Extraction and Support: The SCARES, AKA the Stalkers, are devoted to aviation support of other special forces, providing infiltration and exfiltration services. ***121st Special Circumstances Aerial Reconnaissance, Extraction and Support Division ***123rd Special Circumstances Aerial Reconnaissance, Extraction and Support Division **109th Extra Vehicular Activity Troop Division: The 109th EVAT Division are trained in attacking enemy forces in zero G environments such as the exterior of ships, satellites, stations and asteroids. *Fourth Echelon **Marine Psychological Operations Task Force: MARPSYOPS Marines use persuasion to influence perceptions and encourage desired behaviour. The cornerstone of PSYOP is truth, credibly presented to convince a foreign audience to cease resistance or take actions favourable to friendly forces. PSYOPS supports national objectives at the tactical, operational and strategic levels of operations. Strategic psychological operations advance broad or long-term objectives; global in nature, they may be directed toward large audiences or at key communicators. Operational psychological operations are conducted on a smaller scale. PSYOPS is employed by theatre commanders to target groups within the theater of operations. PSYOPS purpose can range from gaining support for UNSC operations to preparing the battlefield for combat. Tactical psychological operations are more limited, used by commanders to secure immediate and near-term goals. In this environment, these force-enhancing activities serve as a means to lower the morale and efficiency of enemy forces. A more recent task they are employed in is quelling rebellion through dissuading rebels, rioters and sympathizers by decreasing the credibility of their leaders and martyrs. **Chemical Biological Incident Response Force: The CBIR Force, also known as Guardian, are tasked with confronting nuclear, biological and chemical warzones and weapons, disarming, or even arming them. They are equipped with weaponry, armour and specially modified equipment to allow them to detect, defuse, protect against and engage any threats. Guardian is a mixture of special operations combat personnel, hand picked from other special forces for their intelligence and scientific crew, who are combat proficient. They work closely with ONI Section 3 to find and isolate potential WMD weapons employed against the UNSC. **Marine Asymmetric Warfare Task Force: The MAWTF, also known as the Spear Head, conduct combat advisory assistance to Marine Commanders enabling them to identify and close capability gaps, enhance training, and exploit enemy vulnerabilities in order to mitigate and defeat asymmetric threats and help form a mentally agile and adaptive Marine culture. It operates with frontline and Spec Ops units to analyse and increase tactical ability and also operates as the test bed for new Marine equipment. UNSC Army Special Operations Command The ARSOC forces mostly focus on internal security, and homeland defence but have the capacities for long range, unsupported special operations missions, like their MARSOC cousins. *First Echelon **1st Army Combat Applications Division ***1st Special Applications Group (Artist Rifles) ***2nd Special Applications Group (Delta) ***3rd Special Applications Group (Vympel) ***4th Special Applications Group (Sayeret) **UNSC Army Intelligence Activity *Second Echelon **United Nations Space Command Army Special Forces Corps ***1st Special Forces Division ***2nd Special Forces Division ***3rd Special Forces Division *Third Echelon **XVII Ranger Corps ***75th Ranger Division ***97th Ranger Division ***114th Ranger Division ***304th Ranger Division **XIX Adverse Conditions Corps ***267th Division ***268th Division ***273rd Division *Special Tasks Aviation Support Force **303rd Special Tasks Aviation Support Division **450th Special Tasks Aviation Support Division *Fourth Echelon **Army PSYOPS Task Force ***89th PSYOPS Brigade **NBCRECON Task Force: ***909th NBC Reconnaissance Brigade ***912th NBC Reconnaissance Brigade ***913th NBC Reconnaissance Brigade **Army Asymmetric Warfare Task Force ***706th Asymmetric Warfare Brigade ***707th Asymmetric Warfare Brigade UNSC Naval Special Operations Command NAVSOC is a somewhat marginalized group. While officially, they largely provide Prowler support, deep recon is provided by ONI section 2 and Prowler support to Battlegroups is provided by the Navy. Their Prowler support however does extend to operating in support of other special forces groups. Their true power however, is in their special naval group, a small fleet in its own right. These provide direct fire support and directed assistance to special forces. Units *Advance Naval Warfare Group: The ANWG consist of almost 150 modified and unmodified warships, equipped with stealth systems. These range from the small, with Loki-class Stealth Frigates, destroyers modified with stealth systems, up to Jade-class Light Carriers, Odin-class Carriers, Amaterasu-class Cruiser-Carriers, Horus-class Light Cruisers, Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carriers and at the largest, a Hera-class Attack Carrier, all stealth modified. These are largely used for transportation of Special forces, directed fire support and raiding. *Naval Warfare Development Group: The NavWar DevGru are responsible for the development and testing of all naval equipment and weaponry, along with developing tactics for naval groups, much like the AWU. They participate in frontline and special operations naval engagements and are also responsible for aiding in the development and testing of of stealth warships, laser point defence systems, main energy weapons and helping in the development of the AUR Unity. *Navy Special Operations Wing: The SOW are a support unit, dedicated to the resupply of air and ground units, deep in the enemy battlespace. They operate K-349 Knightsword and K-349 Katzbalger to refuel warships, fighters, bombers and transports deep in enemy territory, allowing them to continue to operate deep into enemy territory. They also operate UV-479 Auk and terns to drop supplies to ground forces. *Flight Testing Group: Evaluates aircraft, equipment and tactics in realistic battlespace environments to provide decision makers accurate, timely and complete assessments of mission capability. UNSC Joint Special Operations Command JSOC is in command when ever units operate together in a joint venture. With a understanding of all special operations units, in operations where units from two or more branches are concerned, they are put in command. Units *Joint Evaluation and Tactics Group: A Special training group, using volunteers and specialists from the other groups, they do training, development, equipment analysis and tactics analysis for JSOC and the rest of SOCOM, to ensure joint ventures go smoothly.